Forever Saints
by pisces-twins
Summary: After the saints split up, they all get urgent messages that the princess Athena has gone mad, so now they're back in action; to try and stop her from destroying the world!contains a little yaoi. By Marine( not Seiya's sister) chapter 3,please reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Forever Saints

Hyoga sat at his desk, looking out of the window at the falling snow. He was so mesmerised by it. It had been his home for years, and now it had all changed; the bronze knights had split up and gone different ways. Hyoga was now a successful lawyer, Shun was a model/actor, Ikki owned his own bar and Shiryu became a psychiatrist, no one knows what happened to Seiya. Some say he lives with the princess Saori and some say he lives a normal life now. Princess Saori still lives in her huge mansion, except now people say she's gone mad and nobody works for her so now her "_huge mansion_" looks like a haunted castle.

Hyoga sat back in his chair examining the magazine in front of him. It was a picture of Shun, the angle of it made him looked a bit fat and his nose nostrils huge, - _poor Shun – _he thoughtwhen he suddenly felt so lonely – _maybe I should check up on him? –_. He reached across the table and picked up a phone, thought a bit, and dialled a number.

Shun lay on his bed studying the magazine, when the phone rang beside him, making him jump. He picked it up and said with an angry tone,

"Well it's about time! This photographer made me look like shit!"

"That's a friendly greeting to some-one you haven't seen in two years,"replied Hyoga on the other line.

"Excuse me?" said Shun feeling a bit stunned and embarrassed.

Hyoga chuckled "Hi Shun it's me Hyoga' there was silence on the other line but then Shun spoke in an unbelieving voice,

"Hyoga? HI! How are you?"

"Oh fine! Yeah, and you?"

"Yeah great! So what's up? Do you wonna get together some time?"

"Sure!"

"Um... how's tomorrow? Pizza place, you know the one we used to go to? I'll see if I can get hold of Shiryu"

"Great!"

"Around one?"

"Yeah ok!"

"Ok then, well, bye!"

"Yeah see ya tomorrow! Bye!' Hyoga put down the phone and cupped his head in his hands – _what an embarrassing phone call! – _He thought to himself.

Shun put down the receiver and got from his bedside table; a phone book, and skimmed through it until he found Shiryu's phone number, then picked up the receiver again.

Seiya looked at his own reflection in the window of Star Bucks, reflecting on what had become of him when the Saints split up, and so far he could think of nothing. What had he done that was so great? Apart from saving a goddess and most probably the whole world! But since they split up _nothing. _He turned away as people started to stare at him from inside, and got back to what he was doing, when somebody called his name,

"Seiya? HEY SEIYA!" he turned around to see Shun, Hyoga, and Shiryu running towards him. He started to run away as it was too embarrassing for his x-companions to see him like this. But as you can imagine, it's hard to run in a giant hot-dog suit. He tripped over and fell by the road, so the when a car went by it splashed muddy water all over him. The others caught up and Shiryu pulled him to his feet. He had mud all over his face but they still knew it was him by his cosmos,

"Hi Seiya! What's up?" asked Hyoga, trying to ignore his giant hotdog suit or burst out laughing.

"It's not me! IT'S NOT ME!!" he shouted, trying to run away again but was held back by Shiryu, still holding onto his shoulder, making his grip tighter.

"Hey, don't go we're about to go to lunch, wanna come?" asked Shiryu,

"Umm... well...." Seiya looked down at what he was wearing.

"It doesn't matter, just take it off, you have clothes under it don't you?" Hyoga looked at him as if to say "_you do don't you? Please tell me you do! PLEASE! _" Seiya began to blush and looked down.

"Hey it doesn't matter you can borrow some of my clothes" said Shun smiling slightly. Seiya looked him up and down; he had not noticed that he was wearing clothes of great wealth and Hyoga was wearing a suit of importance and Shiryu was wearing _spiritual _clothes. They all looked a bit odd together. Look how they all turned out?

"How's Ikki?" asked Seiya trying to drive the conversation away from his nakedness under a hotdog suit.

"He's fine- " but he couldn't finish the sentence as some girls came running up to him,

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!!!!!" they squealed in excitement, "YOUR SHUN THE ACTOR/MODEL!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" they said shoving the hotdog aside. They went away laughing and giggling showing off their signed T-shirts and other various parts of the body. As they went away they muttered, "freak" to Seiya,

"BITE ME BITCH!!" he shouted back to them, extending his middle finger.

"AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO I DON'T THINK YOUR BUNS ARE TIGHT ENOUGH!" they shouted back extending several middle fingers, "LUV YA SHUN!" one of them screamed back, blowing a kiss, and just like that they were gone into a curious crowd of onlookers.

"Seiya! Why'd you do that?" Shun whispered vigorously, pulling him into the melting crowd (the others following).

In the end Seiya had to wear some of Shun's clothes, although he'd much rather of worn some of the other's, as Shun's were of expensive design, which pulled in to make him look thinner, but less easier to breath. They dumped the suit back with the owner of a little hotdog stand, which got him fired. But Shiryu said he could stay with him.

They went to the pizza place and found out a lot about what had happened to every one of them after the Saints split up.

Shun invited Hyoga to stay with him, as it was ever so lonely in a huge mansion all by your self. And after a long day they all went home; Shun with Hyoga, and Shiryu with Seiya.

Shiryu arranged the pillows on the fold out bed/couch.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in my bed? I'll sleep out here if you want?" asked Shiryu, after fluffing the pillows to perfection.

"No I'm good," sighed Seiya, sitting down on it.

"Well, ok then, goodnight!"

"Yeah night!" Shiryu walked into his room but started as aloud clash and crack sounded behind him. He turned around to see Seiya scratching his head, on the mattress, which was on the floor, because the bed had broken.

"Ah..." sighed Shiryu, "I guess no one's sleeping on it now, come, you can sleep in my bed".

Seiya lay next to him; he could tell by his breathing that he was not asleep. _– What are you doing? - _He thought to himself, he shuddered slightly.

"Are you cold?" asked Shiryu not moving.

"Uh... no I'm good" he said trying not to let Shiryu get worried.

An hour passed and still no sleep had crawled upon them. Seiya's heart started pounding and he feared that Shiryu could feel it. This was madness! Shiryu's his best friend! He couldn't... and yet he could, he felt it he could... he _could_ have feelings for him.

Shiryu leaned up on his elbow, looking into Seiya's eyes. He felt it too! He could see it in his eyes. Shiryu brushed Seiya's cheek and kissed it. He felt a funny tingling feeling, rush through him, making him blush. Shiryu suddenly pulled away as if he thought it was wrong, they were two guys! But Seiya could not let it end like this!

He sat up and looked down at him, and kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Forever Saints: chapter 2

_Forever Saints: Chapter 2_

Shun opened his curtains, stretched and looked around his gigantic room. There seemed to be something missing, he looked closer and realized he had taken down all his posters. It would've been embarrassing for Hyoga to have seen them. He went into his closet/room, and searched for hours, for the best outfit, he wanted to look good for Hyoga.

* * *

Hyoga opened his door to a long, red carpeted, corridor and looked around. He couldn't remember which way he had come from. He took a deep breath and ventured into the mansion.

He passed thousands of doors and turned corners to see rooms you would never expect anyone to have in their house, until he finally bumped into Shun in one of the gyms.

"Good morning!" he said getting off the running machine. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a vest; Hyoga hadn't noticed how strong he looked.

"Er, yeah good morning!" replied Hyoga still looking him up and down. Shun blushed, he had thought Hyoga to be still asleep; he didn't want him to see him like this!

"Want some breakfast?' asked Shun. He nodded and Shun led him to a lift, which went down four stories, but they had to walk through 9 corridors and 6 courtyards until they got to the enormous kitchen. Even though it was in the middle of winter, they were still boiling after all that walking.

After eating breakfast, Shun lay on the sofa reading a magazine with him on the front cover, but looked up as he heard a splash coming from the massive swimming pool. He looked up and saw Hyoga swimming. He shuddered; -_how can he swim when it's so cold? _– He thought to himself shuddering so much that he had to get a blanket to wrap round himself. He gazed at this warrior, now he knew why they said _brave warrior. _

He slid the sliding doors open and walked out to see if Hyoga was warm enough, (he was now sitting outside the pool)

"Hyoga?" he said, coming up to him,

"Eh?" he looked up, with a confused and tired face.

"Are you cold?" Hyoga shook his head vigorously,

"Nah, I'm alright," he said not taking his eyes off the horizon. Shun sat down next to him, by the pool, but Hyoga got back up, grabbing his trousers, top and boots, pulling them on.

"Are you sure your alright?" asked Shun with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said putting a towel round his neck.

"Hyoga? What's up?' he asked now sounding a bit worried.

Hyoga finally looked at him, with a worried look as well. Shun got up,

"Hyoga?" he said faintly,

"It's... its princess Saori!"

* * *

Seiya washed his face in the basin; and looked up into the mirror, but looked away again. He wasn't sure that what he had done was right. Was it just lust? Or was it something stronger- was it love?

He pulled on a shirt and opened the bathroom door, to the bedroom. He looked around; Shiryu wasn't there anymore. He walked over to another door and walked into the kitchen. Shiryu was sat at the table eating corn flakes. Seiya sat down opposite, but never dared look at him. Eventually, after half an hour of silence, he looked up to see Shiryu staring at him. He didn't look away in embarrassment to have been caught, but kept on staring. He spoke then in an unfamiliar tone, he had never heard him speak before,

"Seiya I... I-I'm sorry about last night," he said now looking away.

"It's alright," he reassured feeling a bit guilty.

"No it's not I took advantage of you, I'm sorry! It's just I-" but he couldn't finish the sentence as Seiya leaned across the table and kissed him.

"Shiryu? What's the matter?" he looked down then up; eyes full of fear,

"It's... its princess Saori!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I got a message today- she'd gone mad! She's going to destroy the whole world! If we don't do something quick we'll all be dead by the end of the month!" Seiya had a sudden vision of her standing on a cliff, waves bashing against it, dress blowing in the wind, trident held high, and laughing menacingly.

"Well, where are all the other knights?" Asked Seiya,

"They wont go near her! It's up to us Seiya! We have to defeat her!" He started to breath heavily and tears spilled from his eyes. She was their friend, and once Seiya had thought her to be more. How could they defeat her? When once so emotionally involved?

"What about Hyoga? Shun? Ikki?"

"I just called them, they're coming over". Shiryu started to cry even more; Seiya had never seen him like this! Which made him even more at a loss of what to do!

"Hey! It's gonna be all right!" he said comfortingly, patting his shoulder. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and got up to go on the balcony for some air.

He looked down at the cars going by, his eyesight going blurry and blinked hardly forcing the tears to roll down his soft cheeks to have clear vision again. It wasn't so much the fact that they had to kill Saori; it was that; in order to do so, they would have to become Saints again. Ever since they had split up, Shiryu tried to put it behind him. But he couldn't, all the memories of the faces he had killed hovered in his mind, haunting him. But tomorrow he would have to face the one thing he had been hiding from... tomorrow they would go to the sanctuary.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. Forever Saints: chapter 3

****

Author's note;

ok when you're reading the first (mabye last aswell?) paragraph imagine the song, you know the 'sad brothers' or the 'sad fraternity' (I'm not sure what it's called).

oh yeah! if you've read the first chapter it's i guess - funny? but this chapter is a bit different (?) :)

****

* * *

**Forever Saints, Chapter; 3**

Hyoga sat at the kitchen table; deep in thought; - _how were they going to do this? – _He slumped back in his chair and looked out of the window, perhaps he could confide in Shun, but he dismissed the idea as sudden as it had appeared. He blinked back to reality when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Shun, coming in.

"Are you ready?" he said or sort of muttered to Hyoga. Shun had his armour on but Hyoga was wearing his normal clothes, and although he didn't really know it himself, Shun recognized it to be a protest. He closed his eyes again as if to say "_I'm not coming_" but Shun wouldn't have any of it and held him firmly by the arm,

"You are coming! In a matter of time we'll all be destroyed! Is that what you want?" Hyoga looked up at him;

"Yeah, and by the one person who had saved us all once before!" He replied. Shun let go of his arm, suddenly realizing how hard his grip had been.

"Ok, stay here if that's what you really want, you're not the person you used to be anyway," he turned to leave but Hyoga stood up,

"You can't say that" he said quietly at first then slowly got louder, "_How_ can you say that? You don't know what I had to do when we were saints! I killed the one person who had been a farther to me! Two actually! So don't you say that, YOU CANOT SAY THAT!" hot tears forced against his eyes, and Shun felt sudden guilt rush through him.

"Hyoga I'm sorry," but he turned away from him and looked out of the window at snow falling onto the swimming pool cover,

"Nah..." he begun after a moments silence, "I'm sorry" he looked back at him and smiled slightly.

* * *

Ikki beat hardly at the horn. The last thing on his mind when he left the bar was traffic! And here he was in a long queue of cars all going in the same direction. He leaned out of his window; attempting to see what was causing such a jam. But he saw nothing.

He didn't have time for this! If he didn't get a move on all these people would be dead! How would they like that! He honked one last time, and got out of the car. He walked swiftly along the vast road of vehicles, until he got to a big tractor blocking the road. He assumed it to have broken down in mid crossing. There was a large crowd, everyone wearing angry faces. Overhearing a couple talking about how the AA were coming soon; he decided no one could wait that long. _He _would have to do something about it.

* * *

Shiryu clutched the balcony railings, perhaps it was the right thing to do? No – for him it was still wrong. Seiya came up behind him.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. But he did not reply, he simply breathed in deeply and became entranced in all his thoughts.

Seiya looked down into the car-park, as Ikki walked into the building and rung at the buzzer. He let him in quickly; not wanting the loud ring to affect Shiryu's meditation. Ikki had a few cut on his cheek and oil on his hands, but he said nothing about it.

They were soon joined by Hyoga and Shun; all were wearing their amour. It had been a long time since they had seen each other like this, let alone put it on.

They all looked over as Shiryu came in to join them, and they were soon off to the sanctuary.

* * *

They were greeted by Shaka and Mu to discuss the situation. In the end they agreed that the bronze knights would be OK by them selves, and told them where Saori was; in her gigantic mansion/ haunted castle. But it had changed a lot; the gardens were now millions of acres of forest and there were walls all around it (the tallest/ widest wall in the world) which would prevent them from getting there within the limit of a day. So they had to set out as soon as possible.

* * *

Hyoga stood at the wall they had been told of. And they had been right; it went up higher than he could see. Shun put a hand on his shoulder, looking upwards. Seiya and Shiryu had gone ahead; they must be some where up there, and Ikki had still to come.

He slot a hand into one of the square bricks and his left foot in another; like this they climbed for hours, until they came to a sort of whole/ cave in the wall and their hands were all cut and bloody.

The cave looked as though the wall had not been finished properly, but the floor was smooth and the walls alight with torches. It seemed to Hyoga that it had been put there on purpose, as though Saori knew this would happen and there was still a part in her that was not bad.

He comforted himself like this and tried to go to sleep, as the night crept in on them and a wave of slumber blew across their eyes. But Shun could not sleep, troubled thoughts clouded his mind, -had Shiryu and Seiya not passed this cave? If they had why did they not stop to rest, or at least leave a message? And his brother; Ikki? How was he? How could the others stop for the night without a hole like theirs? But a more comforting thought was that they all had one. And indeed they did.

Rain pounded down past their shelter, and the temperature plummeted down until it was freezing. Shun sat slumped against the wall, gazing over at the warrior lying down on the floor. He smiled; Hyoga was used to temperatures like this. He rubbed his arms fiercely, trying to get warm – but he wasn't. Using his cosmos would alert Saori, even though she most likely knew of their presence anyway.

Hyoga sat up and looked Shun straight in the eyes,

"You're not cold are you?" Shun shook his head, but his insides were screaming – _YES! YES I AM! –_ . Hyoga crawled over to him and they snuggled up together. This way they could get warmer.

Shun felt his heart beating faster and faster.

He blushed.

This was ridiculous! Why should he feel embarrassed? He had done this before! But although how hard he tried, he could not get calm, then he realized – was he embarrassed? Or was he nervous? Exited? Even waiting? Waiting for what? For them?

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

hope you liked it! ;)

By Marine (not Seiya's sister!)

Please review!!!

* * *


End file.
